Generally described, computing devices may convey items of digital content to users. For example, computing devices may visually convey items of content such as animations, electronic books, electronic periodicals, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof on an electronic screen or touchscreen. Computing devices may also direct audible output through headphones or speakers to convey items of audible content such as audiobooks, songs, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof.
Typically, these items of content are conveyed in linear fashion. For example, an audiobook may start at the beginning and be conveyed straight through until it ends or until a user stops using the user computing device. While listening to an audiobook in this passive manner is often sufficient for some users, other users may lose interest from the lack of interactivity of the audiobook.
Some users may be interested in “jumping around” in the audiobook to increase the audiobook's interactivity. However, audiobooks typically are generated to be conveyed in a linear fashion, as discussed above. Users that “jump around” in the audiobook may not appreciate the audiobook, as the portions to which they jump may not lend themselves to being conveyed out of an original order. For example, an audiobook may include three chronologically-organized chapters, with the first chapter occurring before the second chapter, and the second chapter occurring before the third chapter. A user that jumps to the second chapter of the audiobook before proceeding to the first chapter of the audiobook may have an incoherent and confusing experience with the audiobook. These problems and others are also present when other types of items of content are conveyed.